Death in Love
by Alice.214
Summary: /AU/todo era definitivo, hinata, un shinigami, 5 dias de vida, y quien sabe tal vez nuevos sentimientos, 2nd cap up!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Em este es mi primer fic, y espero que les guste n_n

**Aclaración:** ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece solo le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (por desgracia u_U).

.

.

.

_**Shinigami?**_

.

.

¿Qué es un shinigami? Siempre me hice esa pregunta, pero lo único que siempre apareció como respuesta fue, un dios de la muerte, pero en todo caso de que así fuera, ¿es malo un shinigami?

Se preguntaran el porqué de mis cuestionamientos, desde que tengo memoria siempre he estado encerrada en mi jaula de oro, afortunadamente o desafortunadamente para mí, mi padre posee una gran compañía, la cual le deja unas "aceptables" ganancias, en consecuencia de ello siempre he sido como de esa clase de animales de cautiverio.

Lamentablemente cuando nací fui una bebe muy débil y propensa a cualquier enfermedad, a pesar de los cientos de médicos que mi padre contrato para que me atendieran, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de mejorar mi salud, lo único que pudieron hacer fue prolongar mi vida un poco más, lo que es bastante irónico llevan años dándome un tiempo límite y siempre lo sobre paso, pero ellos insisten en que en cualquier momento podría estar mi vida en riesgo.

De forma que yo quede encerrada aquí en un enorme cuarto vacío, y todo para mi propia "seguridad", sin embargo, yo preferiría salir, estar con mis padres y mi hermana menor, cierto no les había dicho ¿no es así?, tengo una hermana 5 años menor que yo, ella y mi madre están viviendo en Francia, aparentemente mi madre no pudo soportar tenerme en esas condiciones o al menos eso es lo que ella argumenta, de modo que mi padre y yo nos quedamos aquí en Tokio, aunque él siempre está en su trabajo casi nunca lo veo, así que heme aquí con máquinas alrededor de mi cuarto las cuales están al pendiente de toda clase de cambio que tenga mi cuerpo, pero aún tengo la pequeña esperanza de que algún día yo pueda ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder hacer cosas que la gente normal hace.

.

.

–Srita. Hinata ¿puedo pasar? –me pregunta una voz detrás de la puerta

–Adelante–respondo, entra una de mis enfermeras y por cierto mi mejor amiga, Midori, tiene 23 años, ella empezó a trabajar aquí hace tres años, después de un tiempo se volvió mi enfermera personal, y por lo mismo empezamos a convivir más.

–Señorita, es hora de su medicina– me menciono mientras sacaba de un frasco las pastillas, yo solo la mire recriminatoriamente, después de un rato se percató de mi mirada –sé que puede ser horrendo tomarlas pero son necesarias–me dijo mientras me extendía su mano para que tomara unas pastillas de color blanco.

–No me molesta tomar mis m-medicamentos es s-solo que, pensé que ya habíamos d-dejado atrás las formalidades–murmure mientras me tomaba los medicamentos, ella sonrió, y se sentó cerca de mi cama.

–Perdona Hinata es solo que ya es la costumbre–dijo apenada, volteo a ver hacia un punto de mi cuarto y tomo un fuerte bocanada de aire, fruncí el ceño su comportamiento era muy raro – Veras, tengo un pequeño compromiso, y tendré que partir esta tarde y regresare pasado mañana así, tu padre accedió a mi petición pero yo que quería avistarte, de verdad lo siento mucho en especial por dejarte sola –dijo algo preocupada y con un deje de culpabilidad –y sobre todo mañana en un día tan especial, no todos los días cumples 16 años eh? –comento intentando alegrarme.

–Ya veo. . . –musite algo triste, en ese momento tomo mi mano para llamar mi atención –pero te prometo que te traeré un sorpresa y tal vez pueda traerme a escondidas un pastel o algo así, celebraremos tu cumpleaños te lo prometo –juro mientras apretaba mi mano fuertemente.

–De acuerdo, p-pero, que el pastel s-sea de chocolate –respondí bromeando un poco, ella asintió me dio un beso en la mejilla –Nos vemos luego futura cumpleañera –se despidió mientras desaparecía tras la puerta.

._

La tarde paso increíblemente rápido, dándole oportunidad a la noche de que hiciera su aparición. Voltee a ver el calendario era cierto hoy era 26 de diciembre mañana seria mi cumpleaños, suspire acongojadamente, y cedi ante el sueño.

Se escuchaba una voz, ¿sería Midori? Enseguida descarte la idea al notar que esa voz era ronca y masculina, quien sería ¿mi padre?, tal vez el vino, mi corazón latió rápidamente abrí mis ojos, me senté en mi cama busque la procedencia de la voz con la mirada.

Solté un grito ahogado, definitivamente ese no era mi padre, mi mirada se encontró con un chico con cabellos negros, y ojos igualmente negros, su piel era nivea, y era realmente atractivo, vestía unos pantalones azules, y una playera blanca y nos zapatos negros, y portaba en su mano un extraño abanico de color rojo con blanco.

–¡¿Q-quién eres? –le pregunte un tanto asustada, en su cara se mostró claramente su perplejidad.

–¿Puedes verme? –pregunto seriamente exigiendo mi respuesta, ahora que lo pensaba en realidad si se parecía un poco a mi padre, yo solo asentí.

El soltó un bufido es frustración, camino en círculos, y finalmente se detuvo, y comenzó a andar en dirección mía, se detuvo una vez que estuvo frente a mí.

–Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, soy un shinigami y vengo por tu alma –declaro tranquilamente, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, el simplemente sonrió arrogantemente, definitivamente esta no era la mejor forma de comenzar mi cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Reviews?

Se aceptan todos los comentarios o sugerencias, pero por favor no sean tan duros ._.U


	2. Lo que más desearía hacer

**Aclaración: ninguno de los geniales personajes de Naruto me pertenece solo le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**biankis uchiha: H**ey hola! Me alegro que te haya encantado la conti no fue tan pronta pero jejejej espero que la disfrutes :D.

**Lorss: W**iii! ;) Tu tambn ers fan del sasuhina que felicidad, espero que este capi igualmente sea interesante.

**SasuHina4evr: J**ejeje si yo pienso lo mismo esa definitivamente fue la mejor forma de comenzar una relación y no te preocupes yo también estoy completamente loca /, hehehe ojala que te guste la conti!

**Rndomfan: H**ola bueno como ya lo habia comentado la continuación no fue tan pronta como se esperaba pero, finalmente aquí está lista para que la leas n_n

**Dark Amy-chan: H**ola si definitivamente todas tus dudas se aclararan en este cap :D espero contar con la presencia de tu hermoso review pronto!

**Fer: B**ueno me da gusto que haya sido de tu agrade e igualmente desearía que este capitulo tambn te encante ;D.

**Selene Uchiha Hyuuga: H**ey hola bueno ahora el punto es no solo que sea un buen comienzo sino que sea una buena continuación ojala también te guste n_n.

**FlorDeFuego: H**ola! Claro que será una historia de amor, jejej aunque no creo todavia poder hacer un one-shot como que no se me dan muy bien jejeje n_nU disfruta la conti!.

Y por último muchas gracias a las geniales personitas que han puesto esta historia en sus fav o en alertas, en serio que eso significa mucho para mi TT-TT sniff! Se les aprecia mucho , bueno mejor los dejo! Bye!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Lo que más desearía hacer. . .**_

.

.

"_lo cierto es que la vida, tiende a ser increíblemente desvalorada, pero si tuvieras un tiempo límite ya determinado ¿Qué sería lo que más quisieras hacer?"_

.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos recorrían toda mi alcoba, pero sin embargo no denotaban gran interés por sitio alguno, de vez en cuando me lanzaba una mirada de reojo, pero esta no permanecía por más de un par de segundos. Las manecillas del reloj resonaban sonoramente, ninguno de los dos habíamos cruzado palabra desde hace 10 minutos, el no había cambiado su posición, se estaba recargado en la pared la cual curiosamente se encontraba a escasos metros enfrente de mi cama.<p>

Yo por mi parte no había movido ni un solo musculo fuera de mi cama, aún no estaba segura si era por el increíble sentimiento de curiosidad y desconfianza que se presentaban al mismo tiempo, el silencio reinaba, y mis nervios comenzaban a adueñarse completamente de mi mente,_ ¿realmente era el un shinigami? Pero y si ¿acaso todo era una mentira y él era una clase de secuestrador o algo parecido? o suponiendo de que dijera la verdad ¿a qué se refería cuando dijo que se llevaría mi alma? ¿Moriré este mismo día? _Esa última pregunta hizo que un escalofrió recorriera por completo mi espalda, sabía que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano pero por alguna extraña razón después de tantos años de mentalizarme que sucedería en cualquier momento, me aterro el solo pensar en dejar este mundo.

Armándome de valor, estrujando fuertemente las cobijas con mis manos logrando que estas se pusieran ligeramente rojas, respire hondo, e intente romper el silencio.

–U-Uchiha . . . –finalmente centro su atención hacia mí, volteando a verme, camino en dirección mía, se sentó en mi cama y se aproximó aún más a mí al grado que podía sentir su respiración en mi cara mi corazón latió desmesuradamente – Sasuke, solo dime Sasuke–aclaro con voz ronca, alejándose ligeramente, pero continuo sentado en mi cama observándome.

–Sa. . Sa-sasuke . . yo –comencé a llamarlo torpemente, y definitivamente mi corazón pretendía salir de mi pecho, sentí como mi sangre subía a mi cara, obviamente un furioso sonrojo está impregnado en mi cara, y para darme la total razón de mi aparente "cambio" las maquinas empezaron a emitir sonidos más alterados de lo común, instintivamente dirigí mi mirada a él, permaneció callado, pero instintivamente se levantó de la cama, aunque continuo estando cerca.

–Eres rara –pareció murmurarlo para sí mismo, aunque estaban tan cerca que pude escucharlo, justo después soltó una sonora carcajada, la cual al parecer no tenía momento para parar, al principio sentí tanta vergüenza que en ese preciso instante quería hacerme pequeñita o desaparecer, pero rápidamente me sentí extrañada y un poco molesta _¿Qué era tan divertido? Y ¿Por qué decía que era diferente?_.

–S-Sasuke ¿Qué significa que v-vienes por mí a-alma? –exhorte saber, aun un poco abochornada, su risa paro en seco, me miro nuevamente –sabes perfectamente que significa –me respondió seriamente.

–Y-Yo m-moriré hoy, t-tú me r-robaras el alma –razone con la mirada perdida, mientras se me formaba un nudo en la garganta.

–No morirás hoy, al menos no todavía, y no me robare tu alma, no soy de ese tipo –me aclaro exasperado y notoriamente frustrado, yo continúe mirándolo con duda, el soltó un suspiro pesadamente.

–Los shinigamis no roban las almas, al menos no la gran mayoría de ellos, en cuanto mi trabajo es simple, llevar un alma al lugar correcto cuando sea el momento apropiado, aunque en ciertas ocasiones las almas no lo aceptan y hacen que mi trabajo sea más complicado al grado de causarnos estragos o problemas –comento encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia pero manteniéndose serio, mi respiración retomo su pasividad, pero otros pensamientos alarmantes se avecinaron, _él dijo que no iba a morir hoy, pero sin embargo no por nada él estaba allí, entonces mi muerte asegurada estaba más próxima de lo que creía._

– ¿C-cuándo? –pregunte decidida, finalmente y por primera vez me miro extrañado y absorto del tema.

–¿Cuándo qué? –demando intentando no sonar grosero.

–¿Cuándo moriré? –cuestione intentando permanecer serena, el dudo en decírmelo permaneció durante varios minutos callado, me analizo con la mirada y finalmente hablo.

–Dentro de 5 días– sentencio con aparente escasez de sentimiento en su voz y mirando al vacío.

5 días, su voz resonó por toda mi cabeza, intente digerir esa información lo mejor posible, solo tenía 5 días de vida pronosticados, pero esto era diferente a todas la veces que me habían puesto un límite, en ese momento tuve una idea, era descabellada, pero la verdad eso ya no importaba.

– Sasuke quiero proponerte un trato–anuncie decidida, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, agradecí en el fondo no haber tartamudeado, el me imito, por un momento me perdí en aquellos ojos negros –¿un trato? –pregunto ligeramente intrigado.

–Así es u-un trato, quiero p-pedirte c-cuatro favores, eres un shinigami así que me supongo que podrás hacerlo sumamente fácil–expuse tranquilamente.

–suponiendo que aceptara el trato ¿Qué podrías ofrecerme a cambio? –me reto arrogantemente mientras una sonrisa burlona se posó en su muy malvadamente bien parecido rostro.

–Bueno, no sé si lo a-abras notado, p-pero, por el dinero no hay p-problema–respondí no dejándome intimidar.

–El dinero humano a mí me sirve, ni interesa en lo absoluto–contesto desinteresadamente mientras caminaba unos cuantos metros en dirección opuesta a la mía, me mordí ligeramente el labio, pero entonces me di cuenta de que sus intenciones eran clara, se iría, y solo regresaría cuando yo estuviera muerta.

–E-ESPERA–exclame fuertemente mientras mi levantaba de mi cama, él se detuvo sin embargo no se volteo a verme, esperando a que hablara –Cuando yo muera, no pondré resistencia ni te causare ningún retardo para que tú me lleves a donde sea que tú quieras–le prometí esperando que aceptara.

De la nada justo en frente de mis ojos desapareció, una ráfaga de aire me rodeo y de la nada él estaba delante de mí, cara a cara, mientras me extendió su mano, la mire por unos segundos, y la tome instantáneamente él se arrodillo y poso sus labios en mi mano, yo me sonroje, aun arrodillado levanto su cara para mirarme, su rostro permanecía tranquilo, pero no serio, note un ligero tono rojo en sus ojos, en mi mano apareció una extraña marca negra, un pequeño punto rodeado por otros tres que a diferencia del primero tenían una ligera línea salida.

–Trato hecho –acepto mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Review!

No se preocupen son gratis n_n

Jejeje se aceptan críticas, comentarios, puntos de vista, abucheos, y amenazas de muerte! Jejeje ok estas últimas no jejeje!

Un besote enorme!

Los quiere Aliceee!


End file.
